


Expectation

by gemerenchang



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, avengerkink, omega!Tony, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemerenchang/pseuds/gemerenchang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Alpha!Loki and Omega!Tony. Just that because there isn't enough omega/alpha with these two and when there is it's non-con :(</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm hoping there can be something that's not non-con/dub con and omega/alpha verse.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mpreg is lovely and optional ;) </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the prompt. My first A/B/O verse and mpreg. What am I going to do with myself

Loki kissed Tony's belly, still flat, not yet showing from the pregnancy while Tony lied on his back, tablet in hand, absently revising through the calculations for the new Quinjet. It crashed. Again. While Tony was not so heavily burdened by the cost of rebuilding it again, it was starting to get on his nerves that a jet worth millions of dollars get shot down like a paper airplane. Hell, even paper planes Tony made when he was a kid lasted longer. He wondered if he can install some sort of forcefield around the Quinjet...

"Are you excited?" Loki asks, breaking the silence between them. He had been wondering about this. Tony hadn't said anything about the child other than to ask questions about the pregnancy. Getting pregnant was a conscious decision on both of their parts, but a lack of enthusiasm from Tony - or rather, the usual amount of enthusiasm Tony usually has for something he truly is excited about: sex, new breakthrough of science, etc.

Tony looked down to his Alpha, his husband. He wondered where this is all coming from. "Of course I am."

"I am sensing a 'but' here." Loki reached up and ran his fingers through Tony's newly cut hair. Loki thought that it made him look younger and wondered if that had been the point. Anyway, the new haircut had been the talk of the media, and the Black Widow had teased Tony about joining a pre-pubescent singing group. Loki wasn't sure what they were called.

He couldn't care about that at that moment. What mattered was that Tony was relaxed, wearing nothing but his boxers, pregnant with his child. Everything about Tony right now makes him feel more possessive than usual, but Loki knew Tony doesn't appreciate being smothered. Tony fought his whole life to be recognized despite his dynamic, he fought to be treated as an equal. In another life, another universe, Tony would make a great Alpha.

Tony sighed and Loki is reminded of his earlier question. "It's just- It's a whole new person, Loki. A person. Not a toy, not a robot. if I screw up I can't just pick it up and reset it to the default setting. I can't fix it in my lab. He or she would probably grow up hating me. And I won't be surprised if that really happens." There's a self-deprecating smile there on his lips, Loki thought this s ridiculous, but he understood.

Loki almost snorted. Of course he understood, but what Tony had not realized was... he was a genuinely good person. A good person with a severe self-esteem issue. Tony had his flaws, nobody was blind to that, but as flawed as he was, he was a better person than Loki can ever dreamed of being. He still had issues with Thor, Odin and just the other day he almost started a fight with the dwarves... again. It wasn't his fault that the dwarves were so easily riled up. However, back at the issue at hand...

"You'll be fine, I'm sure. If anything, as your precious friends have always said, you're the least psychotic one in this relationship, I'm sure that would earn you a slightly favoured position from our child." Loki smirked.

A laugh burst from Tony, incredulous and sincere. "And the kid would probably run to you when I say something vulgar and explicit." Tony put down the tablet in order to laugh more freely.

"You'll be fine." Loki said again, pressing a kiss on Tony's belly, trailing it up to his lips. "You'll be fine" he repeated for good measure.

"We'll be fine." Tony agreed.


End file.
